Dos Oraciones
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: Historia que escribí a mitad de lo que salió del manga o.o o sea, hace mucho . DenevexHelen no es muy fuerte es más bien un empujoncito :D ? espero que les guste!


**Dos Oraciones**

By: **Rache**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Uh? Claro que queremos seguir con vida en cualquier momento!  
_

_Somos Humanas!"_

Como dije antes, no es que esas dos oraciones hayan causado un gran espasmo en mí. Pero creo que, es la razón por la que todavía estoy viva.  
Yo no quería ser una… "Claymore", como nos llaman, pero realmente no tenía muchas opciones para elegir. Era esto o vivir sola en la casa de mis padres, en dónde la vida que llevaba hasta entonces acabó de la manera más cruel. Por qué una Claymore debe recordar su pasado? Tal vez… para no caer en la tentación de Despertar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- "Hey! Por qué estas tan pensativa? Ya reacciona!" Choca levemente su hombro contra el de ella para arrancarla del trance.  
- "Mh? Lo siento" responde y cierra sus ojos plateados con fuerza mientras se pone de pie.

- "Vamos! No escuchaste nada de lo que decía, Deneve? No me prestas atención, no es común de ti" Reclama algo molesta la guerrera de cabellos carril, haciéndole saber su resentimiento ante la poca atención de su compañera.  
Aún de pie, mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados, como si el refulgir de las llamas la hubiese encandilado, mientras que a un lado del fuego yacía boca arriba esperando una respuesta, Helen.  
"Intentaba recordar… en qué momento accedí a ser una guerrera de la Organización" Respondió mientras entreabría los ojos en dirección a la oscura noche.  
Sin cuidado la otra Claymore se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y le recuerda "Fue el mismo día que nos conocimos! Cómo que te olvidaste? Yo tampoco quería serlo pero si deseaba vengarme de lo que los Yomas le hicieron a mi familia y evitar que a otros les ocurra lo mismo era la única opción. Por eso nos convertimos en parte de la organización." Observa de espalda a su compañera más fiel quién seguía agobiada y le agrega a su comentario: "Además los humanos corrientes llevan una vida aburrida. Ya estariamos muertas."  
Al escuchar la frase Deneve voltea, movida por una voluntad inconsciente hasta el momento. Observa con su típica mirada grave la cual de ser otro individuo hubiese exigido respeto, pero no con ella, le tenía demasiada confianza y sabía que ningún comentario tosco la derribaría. –"Acaso crees que llevamos una vida divertida?"

-"Al menos podemos hacer lo que nos plazca" Dijo con una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa.

Deneve ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios descuidados de Helen, pero este en especial le causó cierta intriga, pasó un momento buscándole un buen significado desde el punto de vista de la casi siempre infantil Helen quien volvía a tomar su postura viendo los, ya de por sí, pocos ánimos de Deneve para seguirle la conversación. Esperaría un mejor momento para recobrar la charla.

-"Rayos, estoy exhausta… buenas noches!" Dice la extrovertida guerrera acompañando la frase de un gran bostezo.

-"Descansa bien…" Le responde Deneve.

Mientras su compañera descansaba ella la observaba con cierta admiración y dulzura que pudiera en cualquier momento pasar a adoración. Habían sido amigas desde hacía tanto tiempo y jamás le había confesado la gratitud que sentía, ni tampoco cuanto la amaba. Desde que entró a la organización nadie más se había preocupado por su bienestar. Se preguntaba si viviría igual si ella no estuviese aquí. Lanzó un suspiro resignante, abrazó sus piernas y hundió la cabeza entre estas para intentar dormir, aunque ya no lo necesitaba tal vez así volvería a recobrar la cordura o al menos le serviría para seleccionar las palabras exactas para que estas no fuesen viscerales porque aquellas no tienen importancia y las olvidamos con facilidad, en cambio, las que salen del intelecto permanecen en los recuerdos y siempre nos acompañan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despierta de golpe, exaltada, sintiendo la presión en su cintura de unos firmes brazos que pronto se le hicieron familiares, creyó que habían pasado segundos desde el momento que cerró los ojos, pero fueron dos horas y media.

Una pesadilla…?

Sí, eso era. Sobre su propio hombro se asomaban los cabellos rubios y la brillante mirada de su compañera que la abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda y la consolaba con su voz 'tranquila'. Pero ella no recordaba nada de aquella pesadilla. Abrió muy grandes los ojos y notó parte de su rostro húmedo.

–"Qué fue…?"  
-"Hmph! Tuviste una pesadilla, hablabas y llorabas como una niñita, todo en el mismo paquete. Qué soñaste?" La suelta ya más tranquila y se sienta frente a ella con una singular mueca.

Deneve seca con el puño sus mejillas y exclama -"No puedo recordar"

"Qué dije?" mira con cierto pánico de haber confesado alguno de los sentimientos que habían vuelto a ella.

-"Pues, balbuceabas mucho! No se te entendía casi nada. Toda una trastornada" Dice con cierto humorismo mientras se rasca la nuca.

-"… Hablas en serio?"

-"…No" Dice con una sonrisa pícara "Dijiste algo de mi que no entendí bien. Aunque eso no explica por que llorabas, no soy tan fastidiosa… creo" Abrió bien los ojos y se preocupo un instante.

-"Jm jm…" Rió para sí ante la inmadurez de Helen para ciertas cosas…

'_Lo que yo daría por pasar mis dedos por tu cabello_

_Por tocar tus labios, por tenerte cerca…'_

Ignorando todas las consecuencias, su cuerpo se abalanzó hacía adelante, cayendo nuevamente sobre los brazos de Helen que la atrapa sin entender la situación. Los brazos de Deneve rodean y acarician con deleite la espalda de su amada, hasta enredar los cabellos de oro entre sus dedos. Hundió su lengua en los finos labios de Helen, había deseado este momento, lo había esperado por tantos años en el silencio del mundo.

Su amada queda inmóvil, saboreando con suavidad los labios de su compañera e igualmente la rodea con sus brazos cálidos. Lentamente cierra los ojos. Recordaba también que había deseado esto desde hacía siglos, el sentirse así de querida, volver a ser una humana entera otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** OMAGASH!! Estoy realmente muy contenta de terminar con uno de mis proyectos ;-; se siente realizada es la primera vez que escribo un _yuri_, no sabía cómo empezarlo y no tengo idea de cómo haya quedado pero espero que les guste porque sino iré a sus casas por la noche y robaré sus pijamas DX!! Jojo 8D bueno, como ya saben, cualquier crítica, amenaza, elogio, chocolate, comentario absurdo será bienvenido!


End file.
